Leurs sentiments finiront par se croiser
by Mira Nara
Summary: Un nouveau monde. Un nouveau début. Le vent soufflait dans la direction inverse à la leur.Fye leva les yeux au ciel, mélancolique. Et le pire dans tout cela, se dit-il, c'est qu'il neige.  Oui, il neige.
1. Nouveau monde

Les dernières lueurs du soleil se dissipèrent dans l'horizon et celles, chaudes et réconfortantes, des lampadaires s'allumèrent, peignant des ombres chinoises sur les trottoirs. Un homme passait dans chaque ruelle pour guider la lumière des lampadaires à travers la ville. Gentiment, il criait aux habitants « Il est 9 heures, le Soleil se couche. Bonne nuit les enfants ! » Et lorsque l'entièreté de la ville brillait dans la nuit, les cris disparurent laissant place au silence.

Et, alors que doucement le village s'endormait, alors que personne n'était là pour l'admirer, un flocon descendit des nuages épais qui surplombaient la ville et virevoltait dans le vent léger. Le solitaire était ensuite rejoins par un compagnon, puis son frère et après cela, par toute sa famille. Ils descendaient joyeusement du ciel, et l'on aurait même pu les confondre avec des fourmis parachutistes. Ces « parachutistes » atteignirent alors le sol, et y restèrent gravés comme preuve de leur passage. Lorsque ces petits flocons eurent le temps de s'incruster dans le pavé, une nouvelle rafale blanche décora le trottoir. Et, les enfants sous leurs couettes se jetèrent aux fenêtres pour admirer le spectacle nocturne de leur village. En bas, dans les salons, on pouvait également voir les parents se serrer amoureusement les uns contre les autres dans un grand fauteuil, prés du feu-ouvert. Les rares habitants qui pavanaient encore dans les rues se sourirent chaleureusement avant de se quitter en cette soirée. Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi une telle gaité s'emparait de tous, mais ils en appréciaient la douceur. Tous les villageois étaient heureux et s'en allèrent se coucher.

Et c'est là, sous l'assaut des flocons sucré de la nuit, que le ciel se déforma en une sorte de bulle pour laisser 5 compagnons atterrir, entassés les uns sur les autres. Le plus grand de la bande, qui servait de paillasson pour les autres, voulut, comme à son habitude, engueuler le « manjuu blanc » sur le fait que leurs atterrissages avaient toujours des fins désastreuses, pour lui, s'entend, mais il se retint. Cette fois-ci, il observait ses compagnons se retirer un à un de son dos sans bruit et complaintes, pour sa part. Son regard était néanmoins accaparé par l'un d'entre eux, qui tendit une main pour laisser un flocon tombé sur sa paume. Le blond, avait les yeux plissés et observait le petit être froid dans sa main avec une certaine intensité troublante.

Kurogane se leva à son tour, pour se placer devant son compagnon et demander de sa voix grave :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? »

La main se referma, presque douloureusement, sur le petit flocon de neige, et Fye releva ses yeux sur le grand guerrier. Mettant ensuite l'autre main derrière sa tête pour se frotter la tête, un sourire bête collé sur les lèvres, il répondit.

« Oh comme c'est gentil, Kuro-puu s'inquiète pour moi ! Tu as vu ça, Moko-chan ? »

Ledit 'Moko-chan' sauta directement sur l'épaule du blond pour encourager la simple phrase, et soudain une longue discussion démarra dans le but unique d'énerver Kurogane. Pourtant, celui-ci plissa les yeux et ne dit rien. Il savait pertinemment que Fye lui cachait quelque chose, et seule cette réplique le prouvait il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à garder le silence sur cette affaire et de laisser ce crétin-de-magicien lui mentir plus longtemps. Fye, qui avait surement ressenti ce désir de connaître la vérité le concernant, engagea une grande conversation avec Mokona et les enfants. Non, s'il espérait parler franchement avec le magicien , Kurogane devrait attendre que personne ne soit présent pour le distraire ou tout simplement pour lui fournir une bonne raison pour ne pas répondre à ses questions, comme à l'accoutumée, lorsque ces situations se présentaient.

Sakura et Shaoran rient sous les cris perçants que poussent Mokona et Fye.

En fait, il n'y a plus que Mokona qui crie à présent. Fye observe étrangement la neige avant de baisser la tête. Evidemment, Kurogane le remarqua. Kurogane remarquait toujours tout de toute façon. Alors, lorsque le blond releva la tête vers le grand guerrier et vit son regard contrarié, il fut quelque peu troublé. Mais le brun ne dit rien, contre toute attente du blond, il fronçait juste les sourcils et s'en alla, sous le regard surpris de ses autres compagnons. Fye soupira avant de poser une main sur son front et de glisser ses doigts entre ses longues mèches.

Un nouveau monde.

Un nouveau début.

Le vent soufflait dans la direction inverse à la leur.

Les enfants étaient fatigués, mais heureux de se retrouver ensemble.

Kurogane marche devant sans se retourner.

Fye le suit, sans pour autant le rattraper, de peur de l'affronter du regard.

Et Mokona les regarde tous, inquiet.

Quelque chose allait se passer, il en était sûr. Et ça n'allait pas leur plaire. Ce mauvais pressentiment s'immisça profondément en Mokona qui tremblotant, se cacha sous la robe de Sakura.

Fye leva les yeux au ciel, mélancolique. Et le pire dans tout cela, se dit-il, c'est qu'il neige.

Oui, il neige.

…


	2. Que va t il se passer?

« Même si Kurogane ne le montre pas, c'est bien lui qui s'inquiète le plus pour nous tous »

"Leurs sentiments, à l'un et à l'autre, finiront par se croiser..."

Les Cinq compagnons avaient encore atterrit dans un nouvel Univers. Et apparemment, ce monde-ci ressemble beaucoup au monde dans lequel vit la Sorcière des Dimensions, d'après Mokona. En gros, ce ne sont que quelques bâtiments de fer, des jardins rendus aussi rares que les oasis et une technologie beaucoup plus avancée que celle des mondes originaires de nos 4 compagnons, Mokona excepté, bien sûr.

Pourtant, la petite ville dans laquelle ils étaient tombés était dans une région appelée «la campagne» et donc, toute la technologie se trouvait dans un autre endroit plus éloigné. Ce qui eut le don de confondre Kurogane qui engueulait le 'manjuu blanc' sur le fait que si tel était le cas, ils n'avaient nullement eu le besoin de le savoir. Ce qui, bien évidemment, était vrai.

Fye s'était débrouillé, malgré leur manque d'argent, de trouver deux chambres dans une auberge. Kurogane le remarqua directement, autant dire que le grand observateur ne ratait rien.

« Eh, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a que deux chambres ? »

Fye se contenta de sourire, et Mokona se fit le grand plaisir d'expliquer au grand abruti que c'est avec une grande force de persuasion, que Fye a réussi à leur dénicher deux chambres, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous paumés et sans argent. Le grand s'énerva encore plus contre le pauvre petit être blanc, qui s'amusait à l'éviter en criant des « puuu puuu » dans tout les sens.

« Kuroriiiiin ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas jouer tranquillement avec Moko-chaaaaan ! »

Fye souriait en s'accrochant au grand guerrier pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Mokona. Alors que les 'grands' s'amusaient ensemble, Shaoran tirait doucement sa princesse à travers le couloir.

« Par ici, princesse Sakura » Dit-il d'un air angélique.

« Oui, Shaoran-kun »

Les deux tourtereaux entrèrent dans une chambre pour en ressortir tous deux rouges comme des tomates. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Kurogane qui s'arrêta momentanément pour les observer étrangement. Le magicien passait la tête dans une des chambres et dit d'une manière faussement inoffensive :

« Il n'y a qu'un seul lit ! Eh bien, on dirait que vous devrez dormir ensemble tout les deux »

Fye pointait d'un doigt tout aussi inoffensif les deux enfants qui sursautèrent avec un cri suraigu. Dormir ensemble ? Voilà qui allait être intéressant pour Shaoran et Sakura ! Et le magicien les poussa dans leur chambre avec Mokona sans ménagement avec son sourire charmant.

« Bonne nuit ! »

Et sur ces doux mots, il referma la porte pour entraîner Kurogane dans l'autre chambre. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un bruit sourd. Il observait le crétin-de-magicien de son air le plus inquisiteur.

« Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fye se jeta au cou de son compagnon avec un air faussement triste.

« Quoiii ? Kuro-chan penserait-il que j'aurais pris que deux chambres avec un lit chacun pour que Shaoran et Sakura dorment ensemble et se rapprochent expressément ? Tu es si méchaaaaaaaaaaant ! »

Kurogane soupira avant de secouer la tête. Ce magicien avait définitivement un problème, et pourtant un sourire sincère se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le blond.

« Ils en ont vraiment besoin »

Sakura et Shaoran observait la porte fermée devant eux et puis doucement leur regard se placèrent sur le lit et les rougeurs reprirent. Mokona soupira, ça devrait être une longue nuit, si ça commençait déjà comme ça. Doucement, il s'éclipsa pour monter sur le lit et sautiller dessus. Ca au moins, c'était amusant. Puuu puuuu…

« Euh… princesse, si vous voulez, je peux dormir parterre ! »

« Non ! Enfin… Shaoran-kun va attraper froid ! »

Sakura baissa le regard pour triturer ses doigts. Pourquoi se sentait-elle tout à coup si nerveuse ? Et elle avait si chaud à la tête. Tellement… chaud. Shaoran n'allait pas mieux, plus gêné encore que la brune, il observa ses chaussures comme si elles étaient la huitième merveille du monde.

« Ne …v-vous inquiétez pas pour moi, princesse ! J-je vais dormir parterre »

Et sur ces mots, Shaoran se prépara mentalement à se coucher au sol. Et se chercha un endroit douillet des yeux. Son regard tomba néanmoins dans celui, turquoise, de sa princesse. Elle semblait profondément troublée par son comportement. Elle plissait légèrement les yeux et fit un pas en avant.

« Est-ce que tu… ne veux pas dormir avec moi, Shaoran-kun ? »

Le rouge colora immédiatement les joues du garçon qui, une main derrière la nuque, baissait violemment la tête pour observer le petit être blanc s'amuser sur le lit. Il avait la vie facile, lui.

« Non ! Si ! Enfin, je veux dire, que non je ne veux pas… Non ! Si que je veux, mais non que je ne peux pas… Enfin… euh… »

Les phrases s'enfourchaient dans sa langue et s'emmêlaient pour embrouiller le cerveau de tous ceux entourant Shaoran. Bien sûr qu'il voulait dormir avec sa princesse, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que… voilà quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas !

« Alors dormons ensemble ! En plus cela nous tiendra chaud, n'est-ce pas Moko-chan ? »

« Puuu puuuu, Shaoran est vraiment timide puuu puuu »

C'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation que Shaoran se coucha sous la couette près de Sakura. Et même là, il se balançait sur l'extrémité du lit pour ne même pas frôler sa princesse. Mais c'est avec un rire surprenant que celle-ci le tira en avant. Et la jeune fille se blotti tout contre lui ce qui provoqua encore plus de rougeurs pour le brun.

« Tu seras mon nounours pendant la nuit, d'accord Shaoran-kun ? »

« Av-ec pllaaiisir princesse »

Sakura enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon timide pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux comme ça. Et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua un tapotement furtif contre sa poitrine, elle plaça son oreille contre le torse du jeune homme. Son cœur battait follement, ce qui la fit sourire quelque peu.

« Merci, Teddy-chan » soupira-t-elle d'aise.

Teddy-chan. Shaoran sourit avant d'enlacer à son tour la princesse de ses grands bras. Le souffle chaud de la princesse contre sa nuque agit comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. Et il fermait les paupières pour s'endormir avec une princesse dans ses bras.

Mokona souriait à pleine dent, avant de se chercher une petite place confortable lui aussi sous cette grande couette.

Piuuuuuuu…. Quelle longue journée ! Maintenant, il faudrait que Fye et Kurogane se réconcilient. Dur dur… puuuuuu…. Mais Yuuko-saaan a dit d'attendre donc…

« puuuuuu…. »

…

« Alors ? Tu vas te décider à me dire la vérité ? »

« Mais je te dis tout le temps la vérité Kuro-puuu »

Fye recula pour se lever mais la grande main du guerrier le retint sèchement. Le blond se retourna alors pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Ils étaient durs et cherchaient la vérité dévoilée dans les prunelles bleutées de Fye. Kurogane observait intensément son compagnon, espérant, par ce moyen stupide, lui soutirer quelques informations. Mais ces quelques secondes de silence à se dévorer des yeux furent plus qu'inutiles.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, kuro-riiin. La température doit avoir un mauvais effet sur tes neurones ! »

Encore ce sourire. Complètement faux. Kurogane ne pouvait plus le supporter. Pourquoi lui mentait-il tout le temps ? Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose le perturbait. Mais Fye s'obstinait toujours à créer une barrière autour de lui, le protégeant contre toutes sortes de choses. Mais cette protection, futile, était complètement inutile. Kurogane le voyait bien, lui, que Fye était malheureux.

« Fye »

Doucement, il souleva la main du magicien, qu'il tenait toujours, soit dit en passant. Il leva la main à hauteur de ses yeux et plongea ses prunelles rouges dans celles de son compagnon. C'était la première qu'il appelait le magicien par son nom et cela perturbait assez le blond qui tremblait un peu.

« Fye, tu n'es plus seul, tu sais ? Nous sommes là pour toi. Shaoran, Sakura, Mokona… et moi. Ca ne sert à rien de se battre contre de vieux souvenirs, s'ils te rendent malheureux, oublie-les. »

Le choc et la surprise se lisait parfaitement dans les yeux bleus. Des larmes finirent même par les rendre embrumés. Fye ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout calculé, depuis le départ, il avait fait attention de ne laisser transparaître aucun de ses vrais sentiments. Il avait fait attention à ne rien dévoiler de son passé, et pourtant… Malgré toutes ses précautions, Kurogane ! Il avait quand même réussi à comprendre, ce que lui essayait de refluer depuis des années. Et de plus, ces mots… comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Ses doigts se serrèrent entre ceux du brun avant qu'il ne les ramène contre sa figure pour cacher ses prunelles. Un rire jaune s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il se laissa tomber au bout du lit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour dissimuler ses larmes.

« Ce… ce n'est pas aussi simple »

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues et il ne pouvait retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque que Kurogane les essuya de sa main.

« Raconte-moi ta peine»

Dans un murmure, le grand guerrier tira le blond dans ses bras. Il serrait cet être fragile tout contre lui, sans pour autant lui faire mal.

« Fye »

La tête du blond contre son torse, il posa sa propre tête au-dessus de la crinière blonde. Fye se serrait à son tour contre le brun. C'était assez réconfortant, et son cœur battait la chamade, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

« Raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Les doigts du magicien serrèrent la veste que portait Kurogane. Il plissa les yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui expliquer son problème ? Tout serait plus facile si la peine était partagée, non ? Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas libérer ce poids qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Kurogane était furieux, lui qui faisait tant d'efforts pour le blond, ne recevait rien en retour. Alors que son seul souhait était de voir un vrai sourire parcourir les lèvres du magicien.

« Raconte-moi la vérité »

Il le suppliait presque. C'en était pitoyable. Vraiment, profondément pitoyable. Et pourtant, le blond resta muet. Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres du magicien pour lui répondre et Kurogane serra durement le pull de l'autre entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas répondre ? Très bien.

Kurogane repoussa Fye pour le fixer de ses yeux, mais le magicien détourna la tête.

« Très bien. Si c'est ton choix »

Le brun ouvrit la porte avant de sortir en laissant le blond déboussolé sur le lit. La respiration de magicien se calma et son regard scruta la porte de la chambre. Non, il ne pouvait rien dire à Kurogane, mais ça lui faisait d'autant plus de peine de devoir lui caché quelque chose. De lui caché une vie entière. Le magicien blond ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

« Quand ai-je oublié de faire semblant ? »

Son murmure échouait dans chaque recoin de cette pièce. Un nouveau rire jaune émanait de lui, quand il enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux.

« Quand ai-je commencé à l'aimer ? »

Kurogane se posa cette question alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de l'auberge. S'il ne supportait pas de voir ce blond malheureux, au point où le guerrier en devenait lui-même triste, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Une très bonne raison, et celle-ci s'appelait Fye.

Le guerrier se promenait sous les flocons de neige. Le froid ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais la solitude finit quand même par le rattraper. Dans son ancienne vie, il faisait pratiquement tout pour se retrouver seul ou avec sa princesse, mais maintenant, il n'en supportait presque plus le sens. Laisser les autres derrières et continuer à avancer. Les autres. Qui étaient-ils vraiment pour ainsi lui voler sa quiétude, qui étaient-ils pour le transporter de monde en monde sans se soucier de ses sentiments ? Kurogane porta son poing contre la façade d'une maison. Il frappa encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un trou se forme entre les briques et le fer. Pourquoi Tomoyo l'a-t-elle envoyé chez cette stupide sorcière ? Ses paupières se fermèrent avec le souhait idiot de ne plus jamais s'ouvrir. Kurogane tomba à genoux et frappa encore contre le mur rouge de son sang.

« Pourquoi, Tomoyo ? »

Il avait crié ces dernières paroles, mais aucune réponse ne vînt les compléter. Le grand guerrier garda alors le silence, et laissa les flocons le couvrir.

Fye.

Pourquoi ce nom revenait-il toujours dans son esprit?

Blond.

Pourquoi toujours ce sourire ?

Bleu.

Pourquoi toujours ces mensonges ?

Kurogane frappa une dernière fois contre le fer déjà assez maltraité avant de se relever. Non, Fye devait tout lui dire, comment pourrait-il l'aider autrement ?

...


	3. ton bonheur perdu, reconstruisons le

Fye scrutait le mur jaune qui le surplombait et réfléchissait dans le calme qui l'entourait. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Il s'était complètement vidé, pratiquement sûr de ne contenir aucune once de goutte au tréfonds de son corps. Le magicien n'avait pas bougé depuis que Kurogane avait quitté la pièce. Il était encore prostré sur le lit, face à la porte, la tête entre les genoux qu'il avait rapidement ramenés contre son torse. Ses prunelles bleues se fermèrent peu à peu et Fye soupira légèrement. Où était-il parti, Kurogane ? Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il n'était pas de retour. Enfin, pas que Fye ait spécialement envie de lui faire face, il s'inquiétait juste pour son compagnon, voilà tout.

Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, son instinct lui souffla de se cacher sous sa couette. Le blond s'exécuta et feignait de dormir paisiblement, en optant pour une respiration apaisée. La porte s'ouvrit sur le brun qui observait le lit avec un haussement de sourcil. Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir dans le lit, dos à Fye.

« C'est bon, pas besoin de faire semblant, je sais que tu ne dors pas »

Le magicien ne bougea pas pour autant, ce qui vexa un peu le guerrier. Il soupira avant de se glisser sous la couette lui aussi. Il tournait toujours le dos à Fye et ne remarqua donc pas lorsque celui-ci se retourna doucement. Deux bras hésitants entouraient sa taille, et Kurogane cessa de respirer. Fye se serra contre le brun et posa doucement sa tête contre le dos de son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé, kuro-puu »

Un doux sourire marquait les lèvres du guerrier lorsqu'il se retourna à son tour. Sans laisser le temps au blond de réagir, il l'enroula de ses grands bras costauds. Sa tête reposait dans la nuque blanche de son compagnon et Kurogane respira doucement son odeur.

Le magicien ne sut que se serrer un peu plus au corps chaud et réconfortant de son ami. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée pendant le reste de la nuit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'était endormi, mais ils s'étaient parfaitement compris dans le silence de leur étreinte. Puis, finalement avant la levée du soleil, Fye s'étira quelque peu fatigué. Lorsqu'il voulu se dégager de Kurogane, il se retrouva coincé entre ses bras musculeux, refusant en toute évidence de le laisser partir.

« Euh... Kuro-pipi ? »

« Hmnn ? »

« Tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? »

Le guerrier ouvrit les paupières si brutalement, que Fye eu un arrêt cardiaque. Ou presque. Il était néanmoins secoué et tenta de ne pas rougir à cause de la proximité de leurs deux corps. Les grands yeux bruns du guerrier l'observaient en silence.

« Qui me dit, que tout ce cinéma ne recommencera pas une fois que je t'aurai lâché ? »

Aïe. Le magicien était bien mal tombé là. Lui, qui pensait, que le guerrier aurait tout oublié, ou du moins presque oublié ce qui était arrivé la veille... Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

Cherchant inutilement quelque chose qui pourrait distraire le brun le temps qu'il s'échappe, il ne remarqua pas qu'une des grandes mains de son comparse se dirigeait vers sa tête. Aussi, sursauta-t-il lorsque celle-ci chassa les mèches folles qui recouvraient ses yeux. Son regard croisa alors celui brun, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit. Et pas juste à cause de ses grandes facultés de magicien, non. Il l'avait compris instantanément, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir il lui suffisait de plonger dans le regard de l'autre pour tout comprendre.

Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir cette fois.

« Kuro-chan ! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ? »

« Non. Maintenant, tu me racontes tout où on reste comme cela pour la fin de nos jours ».

Soudainement, il y eut un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux bleus du magicien. Et Kurogane sut qu'il avait commis une grande erreur lorsque le blond enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Un grand sourire barrait le visage de Fye.

« Mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas Kuro-puuu, au contraire ! »

Le magicien s'accrochait comme un koala au grand guerrier qui ronchonnait dans son coin.

« Magicien de malheur »

Mais Kurogane garda sa promesse et ne relâcha pas le blond. Aussi, vous pouvez bien imaginer l'étonnement des trois autres lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le guerrier serrant le magicien dans ses bras. Fye aurait très facilement pu se délivrer, mais le blondinet appréciait grandement l'élan d'« affection » du brun. Ce qui faisait bien évidemment rager l'autre. Shaoran, Sakura et Mokona n'investiguèrent pas sur le comportement douteux des deux 'adultes' bien que la petit touffe de poil blanche les taquinait de temps en temps.

Ils partirent donc, ainsi, à la recherche d'une plume riche en souvenirs dans ce Monde inconnu. La populace, rare, s'écarta vivement de la petite troupe en jetant des coups d'œil révoltés au grand gaillard. Celui-ci avait failli, à plusieurs reprises, de les rabrouer, mais Fye avait toujours su le raisonner.

« Ne serait-il pas plus simple si nous règlerions cela ce soir ? » proposa finalement le magicien.

« Je croyais que ça ne te dérangerais pas de rester dans mes bras ? » répliqua le brun

« Je pensais juste soulager tes muscles, mais si tu ne veux pas... »

Le regard rouge de Kurogane tomba sur celui, innocent, du magicien. Avec un soupir consternant, il lâcha abruptement sa charge et s'étira les bras. Fye retomba souplement et remit sa cape en place.

La petite troupe trouva rapidement un petit travail de livraisons, où ils gagnèrent assez d'argent pour payer leurs chambres. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, avant que Fye et Kurogane ne se retrouvent à nouveau seuls, dans leur chambre. Kurogane n'y était pas parti par quatre chemins, et sitôt les enfants déposés dans leur chambre, il avait emmené le blond avec lui.

Maintenant, Fye se retrouvait coincé contre la porte de sa chambre. Kurogane se trouvait devant lui, et attendait que celui-ci s'explique.

« Kuro-puu. Tu sais, je ne vois pas trop quoi te raconter. Ma vie n'est guère passionnante, et je préfère ne pas en éveiller les quelques souvenirs »

« Mais ces souvenirs-là, ceux qui te font souffrir, j'aimerais les partager avec toi »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le magicien s'était rapproché de son compagnon et le toisait de son regard bleuté. Kurogane ne sut quoi répliquer. Trop en dire, serait trahir ses sentiments pour le magicien. Le guerrier baissa son regard.

« Je suis conscient que tu essayes de m'aider, kuroriin, mais en réalité, j'aimerais juste oublier. Oublier que j'ai assassiné mon bonheur »

Le blond posa sa main doucement sur le menton du brun et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Un petit sourire marqua ses lèvres, et Kurogane comprit. Il décelait une certaine lueur dans le regard innocent de son compagnon et c'est sans y réfléchir d'avantage, qu'il approcha son visage de celui du magicien. Avec une tendresse qu'on n'aurait su dénicher chez lui, Kurogane posa ses lèvres sur celles du magicien, surpris. Un doux baiser lia les deux adultes. Baiser qui évolua rapidement vers quelque chose de plus sérieux lorsque Fye entoura la nuque du guerrier de ses deux bras. Leur amour réciproque s'échappait pour s'entremêler. Le souffle court, le guerrier souleva le blondinet de ses bras puissants et lui embrassa la nuque.

Fye se serra un peu plus son amant et il entendit Kurogane lui murmurer :

« Ton bonheur perdu, reconstruisons-le, ensemble »


End file.
